In systems for providing contents such as video to user terminals via the Internet, etc., there have conventionally been provided virtual communication spaces where avatars of a plurality of users viewing the same contents are displayed and comments posted by the users are displayed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-120098). Such communication spaces are used by some famous people such as entertainment idols to distribute (broadcast) real-time video. Users can communicate with each other by posting comments while viewing the real-time video of a preferred famous person. Further, the comments posted by the users can be viewed by the famous person distributing the real-time video. The users can enjoy communication with the famous person by posting comments.
The above system allows a user to enjoy communication with a famous person by posting comments; however, when a plurality of other users post comments at the same timing, the user's comments may be buried among many comments, and the user cannot enjoy communication with the famous person enough. Further, since the comments posted by the user can be viewed not only by the famous person but also by other users, the user hoping to have special communication with the famous person cannot be satisfied. Accordingly, there is a demand for a setup that facilitates special communication between a user and a specific user such as a famous person.